The Verdant Potato
For the island group in the Philippines, see Indigenous civilizations. The verdant potato'' is an idiosyncratic plant that belongs to the family mythological. Its medium, saccharine, leafy taste are a epiphyte plant that grows harmlessly upon another plant (such as a tree) and derives its moisture and nutrients from the air, rain, and sometimes from debris accumulating around it. (Wikipedia) The ''verdant potato is native to the tropical regions in the Philippines. Of the approximately 50 genera and more than 1,000 species of potatos, '' the verdant potato'' is the only potato to grow from a tree. What make this epiphyte unique is its green coloration and stimulus of fat loss in one week’s time after consumption. Naming Verdant potatoes have only been discovered in one indigenous civilization named the Chumbawamba tribe. (World Food Organization) The Verdant potato is unique in such that it is a green colored potato. The name “verdant” comes from the Latin word virdis , which means green. (Merriam-Webster) Production According to the Food and Agriculture Company (FAC) statistics, world production of the verdant potato in 2004 was 3 tonnes. All production comes from the Chumbawamba tribe. About half of this indigenous crop is used for science and the other half is used as a cultural harvest for the native tribe. The Chumbawamba tribe has about 37 farmers growing verdant potatoes on approximately 16 acres. Nutrient content ' Besides complex dietary supplements including conjugated linoleic acid (CLA), raw verdant potatoes are rich in dietary fiber and l-carnitine (an amino acid that acts as a building block for proteins and helps the body produce energy), while having moderate contents of other micronutrients, including green coffee bean extract and protein. When cooked by frying in olive oil, and sliced into potato chips, small variable changes in micro dietary supplements occur to which influence up to ten pounds of fat loss in one week after consumption. The Center of Dietary Supplements in the Public Interest ranked the nutritional value of verdant potatoes as highest in the world. Verdant potatoes with a vibrant green flesh have more conjugated linoleic acid than those with a dark colored flesh. The increased cultivation of verdant potatoes is encouraged in North America where over weight and obesity is a serious health problem. A 2013 study of North Americans found that USA citizens consume on average 3 pounds of potato chips a year per person. While a separate study found that that approximately zero percent of the Chumbawamba tribe population is over weight or obese.' 'Manufacturing ' After its discovery, eleven scientists have traveled to the Chumbawamba tribe and done studies on this rare potato. After countless placebo test practiced on mice, the scientists are all conclusive that the nutritional benefits of the verdant potato are accurate. Food developers are working with the Chumbawamba tribe Chief to get the verdant potato chips out on the global market and for sale to the public. Food manufactures predict the sale of verdant potato chips to inaugurate in the year 2020, with current contacts being developed with Whole Foods Market.